


Ravishing

by livia_1291



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AusSwiss, Austria, Hetalia, Implied Sexual Content, Liechtenstein - Freeform, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, Switzerland, aph, basch is a doting brother, edelweiss, liechtenstein gets what she wants, seriously can we agree on a name, swissaus - Freeform, swisstria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_1291/pseuds/livia_1291
Summary: Liechtenstein convinces her brother to let her practice makeup on him. Austria finds this terribly attractive.





	Ravishing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of an old work and wow I feel bad about not  
> Posting anything so here’s a little Swissaus one-shot! I hope you enjoy it!

“Baschi?”

The blond man in question looked up from where he was washing the dishes from lunch, reaching up and stroking a few loose strands of messy hair from his face with a damp hand.

“Ja, what’s the matter?” He asked his sister, quirking a brow as she shifted shyly under his intense emerald gaze.

“Miss Erszébet gave me some makeup to try out-” she began, and Basch instantly stiffened at the word “makeup”, setting aside the plate he was drying.

There was a good reason he refused to buy Lili makeup - he wanted her to learn to love herself first, to choose to wear it for herself, because she liked it, not for the purpose of impressing anyone. (He also didn’t want her to grow up too much, but he kept that part a secret, hidden away with his fear of being abandoned and the time he kissed Prussia on New Years after getting shamefully drunk.)

The young girl noticed his sharp gaze, giving him a pleading look. “Bruder, please, I know you don’t approve of it, but I really want to try it! Miss Elizabeta, Miss Katyusha, and Miss Natalia look so pretty when they wear it, and they’re all really strong and confident. Let me give it a try, just this once. Bitte?” She asked, gazing up to him and giving him her best puppy-dog eyes.

Both of them knew could never say no to her, especially not when she pulled those big, dewy eyes that made him melt.

“Fine,” he muttered, looking away. “Just know you’re pretty without it. Only wear it for you, don’t you dare change for anyone else!”

She nodded dutifully, turquoise eyes shining as she threw her arms around him, giggling as he gave a long-suffering sigh and awkwardly patted her back.

“Danke!”

—

“I agreed to let you wear makeup, I never said anything about myself!” Basch yelped as his younger sister sat him down in a chair in front of her mirror, glowing with excitement.

“You agreed to be my model,” she chirped, picking out a brush and fluffing it on the back of her hand before letting her face fall a little. “But if you don’t want to, I guess I could ask Gil-”

“I’ll do it, I’ll do it!” He responded quickly. “Just don’t talk to that damn albino and have it off by 17:45 - Roderich’s taking me out and I need to be ready,” he told her, though he still seemed conflicted.

“Of course, I won’t let you down!” She responded eagerly, and he closed his eyes, putting his faith (and his face,) in her capable hands.

—

Roderich was not expecting the scene that befell him as he walked into the Zwingli household. Nobody had answered the door when he had knocked, and it was unlocked, which was quite unusual. Basch was such a stickler about security, and was always ready to go at least ten minutes before they were supposed to leave.

“Hallo?” He called out into the strangely quiet house, pausing to listen for any sort of response.

“No, I think the nude lipstick would go better with a smokey eye…”

Roderich’s brows furrowed. Was that Basch? It sounded like him, but what in God’s name was he talking about? The Alpine nation followed the sound keenly, careful not to get lost or bump into anything in the winding hall.

He was able to trace the soft sounds of voices to Lili’s room, stopping still in the door and bringing a hand up to cover the way his mouth dropped open at what he found.

There was Basch, his honey blond hair curled and tumbling about his shoulders, with a perfect, shimmery smokey eye and crisp winged eyeliner. Soft blush had been stroked onto his high cheekbones, and his lips were parted as his younger sister carefully applied a nude lipstick to them.

The younger of the two noticed him first, viridescent eyes widening as she shook her head minutely, trying to subtly and silently tell him to keep his presence a secret, but Basch was not one to let such gestures go unnoticed.

He tried to turn around, and she gripped his shoulders, attempting to keep him facing her, but it was no use. Ignoring her warnings and protests as he drew back from her hand, he tossed his hair out of his face to look over his shoulder, and nearly fell off the stool upon seeing his partner standing there.

“ _Shit_ , oh fuck, Roderich, how long have you-?! When did you-?!”

Lili covered her mouth, but Roderich could tell by the look in her eyes that she was smothering laughter, not shame. “My goodness, I lost track of time, I’m so sorry!” She gasped. “I-I’ll leave you two to it, ja?”

She rushed out, and Roderich and Basch were left staring at each other.

“Well,” Roderich murmured, getting over his shock once Lili had left and looking Basch up and down with a familiar glint in his violet eyes.

“Quit looking at me like that,” Basch muttered, looking away sharply to hide the way his cheeks darkened. “It’s weird.”

“Weird?” Roderich inquired, voice a low purr as he took a graceful step towards Basch. “How is finding my boyfriend absolutely _ravishing_ weird?”

Basch stood to meet him, huffing and trying for a scowl. “Oh shut up,” he muttered, shivering when Roderich placed his elegant hands on his shoulders and gazed into his skillfully lined eyes. “You sound like an old man.”

Roderich only chuckled, pulling him close and trailing his hands lower, earning a squeak from the squirming blond in his arms. “ _Liebling_ , I think I’ll have to cancel our reservations,” he whispered into the curve of his ear, voice husky with ardour, “I have to take you to your bedroom and show you just how _ravishing_ I find you.”


End file.
